The present invention relates to a formal verification of hardware and software co-designs such as embedded systems.
In general, formal verification of hardware and software designs in the design phase is customary. It is standard to use formal verification in validating complex hardware designs based on a hardware model described in a hardware description language. Further, the importance of software verification has recently increased as software codes are getting more and more complex.